The present exemplary embodiment relates to the field of digital images. It finds particular application in connection with the automated recommendation of a collection of digital images from a larger set of images, which best meets a set of user-selected criteria.
Sales of digital photographic equipment now exceed those of film-based equipment and many mobile phones now come equipped with the capability to take still photographs or capture short movie clips. The growth in digital photography has driven a demand for accessories, such as photo-quality printers for the home, photograph printing via the web and, particularly in the case of mobile phones, short-range radio communication via technologies such as Bluetooth™ wireless technology. The economics of digital photography enable users to take many more photos, with a view to subsequently selecting from these a set to be preserved in a main record of the event. However, when several photographers are recording the same event, the task of selection can be daunting.